Mr Brightside
by SpobyClaceFosterson
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Spencer and Toby are going to bed and Andrew's stomach is sick... But, it's not all in his head.


The last time Andrew Campbell had been by Spencer Hastings' house, things had ended awkwardly, to say the least.

He still pictured Spencer telling him "Relax, you're not her type" every time he saw her friend, Emily Fields.

Andrew would be lying if he said a part of him didn't hope for them the get in a similar state of undress. But, of course, he didn't want to take advantage of someone fresh out of a mental institution.

_Note to self: Do not mention the mental institution._

Andrew had been waiting for Spencer to be available for **months. **He wasn't going to blow it. He had begun to think she and her boyfriend, damn Toby Cavanaugh, were never going to break up.

Really, what was it about that guy? He was a carpenter who picked up odd jobs around town -and out of town from what Andrew had heard- and lived above the Brew.

Andrew was a smart guy (He **was **on the Decathlon Team), from a good family (The Campbell's were as much pillars of their community as the Hastings), and he was on his way to an Ivy League education (The decision letters were going to be rolling in and Andrew was between U-Penn and Stanford).

So, when Spencer and Toby _had _broken up, Andrew was all prepared to give her the necessary time to grieve her relationship before he moved in and she practically jumped him! Spencer was no fool, there was absolutely no way she hadn't known the answers to questions he was hitting her with during her little "study game". Granted, Andrew knew a lot of the answers he had gotten wrong, too, but he had been trying to use the physique he worked so hard to keep up to his advantage.

Spencer hadn't seemed as impressed as he was hoping at the time, but the girl was fresh out of a break up. He had to cut her some slack. She'd be much more receptive now. Andrew spent hours at the gym every week. _Toby, _he was sure, didn't have time to do that kind of working out. Working out of town, he probably didn't have much time for his own girlfriend. That was probably why they broke up!

Who could blame a girl for feeling neglected? Girls like Spencer needed attention, and adoration. Andrew was certainly ready and willing to give her both and so much more.

Clearing his throat, Andrew prepared himself. Today was the day the seeds of "Spencer and Andrew" would be planted in her head. He would go slowly, of course. Start by simply checking on her and let the consideration spin some thoughts in that pretty little Hastings head.

Armed with a ten watt smile, Andrew knocked.

"Just a minute!"

_She seems out of breath, _Andrew thought. _Must be overwhelmed getting back into a routine._

The door opened to a positively _glowing _Spencer Hastings.

She was stunning. Andrew took a moment to take her in. Her shiny hair pulled into a tight pony tail and no makeup, Spencer stood looking questioningly at him.

"Andrew, what's up?" She asked politely.

But, Andrew was too focused on her attire. Short, black pajama shorts to cover her lower extremities and a blue, long sleeved shirt with an anchor on it that was quite obviously too big for Spencer's slight frame, adorned her torso.

_Is that a dude's shirt?_

"Andrew?" Spencer was starting to look worried.

Andrew shook his head to expel thoughts of "what ifs" and "maybes" that were swimming through his mind in reference to Spencer and her dead beat ex boyfriend.

"Hey, Spencer," he said with a smile. "I saw you at school and realized you were back. I just wanted to check on you. You know, see how you're adjusting, if you're okay."

Spencer gave a small smile. "I'm great, thanks. It was sweet of you to stop by, but, um- I'm actually kind of in the middle of something right now. Do you think we could talk later? Like at school or something?"

Andrew gave a raised eyebrow in return.

"Spencer," he started. "You don't have to do this alone. I mean, I know you have your friends, but one can never have too much support. I'm here if you need someone to talk to. About _anything_."

"That's really nice, really it is. But, Andrew, seriously, I'm **good. **Couldn't be better, actually. But, if there's something on _your _mind, we can talk tomorrow. I'm just sort of busy at the moment."

His persistence was starting to piss Spencer off. She appreciated the gesture, but she had more important, almost naked things to attend to upstairs in her bedroom and she wished he would leave already, so she could get back to them. Rather, get back to **him. **

Andrew sighed, looked down and looked back up with what seemed to Spencer as a condescending (Though that was probably unintentional) smile.

_Don't tell me there's _another _person who thinks they know what's best for me, _Spencer thought in slight aggravation.

"Look Spence," Andrew started to edge his way in the through the narrow opening she'd left in the door, having intended to get whoever was interrupting her alone time with a certain blue eyed carpenter the hell away.

Andrew sat on her couch, irritating her further with his presumptuous attitude and continued.

"I know you've been through a lot recently. I'm just trying to be good friend. I know if I were the one hurting, I would want someone to lean on. You're the type to bottle things up. Everyone knows that. I want you to know you can come to me. For whatever you need. Even if it's just an ear to listen. I'm not overstepping my boundaries, am I? I'd never want to make you uncomfortable."

_Too late, _She thought as a deep voice invaded her senses.

"Make who uncomfortable?"

Andrew froze.

The questioning tone had come from none other than Toby freaking Cavanaugh.

Much to Andrew's dismay, the other man was walking down the steps of the Hastings' home as if he owned the place. Sans shirt. The younger gentleman on the couch had, unfortunately, forgotten how much physical work carpenters did on a daily basis as he begrudgingly noticed the elder guy's muscular torso.

Toby stepped off the landing and walked over to Andrew, holding out his hand.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Spencer's boyfriend, Toby. You are?"

_Is he smirking? _Andrew stood and took the offered hand in his, giving his strongest grip and trying to hide his wince as the gesture was returned.

"Baby, this is Andrew Campbell. We go to school together. He's actually on the Decathlon team."

Spencer joined the boys in the living area and felt Toby's arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh!" Toby exclaimed. "Nice to meet you. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

_Yes, _Andrew's disgruntled inner voice cried out, just as Spencer voiced the opposite.

"Not at all. I thought you were going to wait for me, though. I was just making plans to talk to Andrew tomorrow at school."

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry," The carpenter smiled at his girlfriend. "It's just that I didn't expect you to be gone so long. I wanted to see what the hold up was. If you two need to hash something out for school or something, I can go back up to your room."

_Bastard was _definitely_smirking. _

"That's alright," Andrew gave a weak smile. "I was just about to head out. Nice seeing you, Spencer. Glad you're feeling better."

The brunette walked him to the door, saying, "Yeah, you, too. Thanks again for stopping by. I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave a final smile and wave as she closed the door behind him and turned, her hand still gripping the handle.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She asked her boyfriend with an accusatory tone and slight smirk. She had to admit, she liked it when he got territorial. So long as he didn't pee on her leg or take up exhibitionism, she didn't really mind him staking his claim.

"Did what?" Toby asked, innocently. _Too _innocently. "I was wondering what was taking so long and when I realized it was your friend, I wanted to introduce myself. If anything, you're the one who's not nice."

Spencer gasped. "Me? You were so messing with him!"

Toby stalked towards her and leaned down to place his lips on her neck, smirking as he felt the shudders rippled through her body.

"You're the one who gave your _friend _false hope with your little bra-less study game," the blue eyed boy growled out.

If Spencer had known how jealous he'd be, she might have reconsidered telling him of all her indiscretions while they were apart. Actually, she wouldn't. They both agreed; No more secrets. Honesty was the only thing that would keep them together this time around.

"I'm fresh out of the funny farm. Give a girl a break. You know I only want you."

Toby chuckled, the sound a mixture of sadness and humor. "I don't know how long you plan on milking that particular cow, but let's get back on topic."

Trailing his lips up her neck, past her cheek, Toby let them hover just above Spencer's lips.

"You're **mine.**"

Words were soon forgotten as Spencer pressed her mouth against her boyfriend's passionately and he began to remove his shirt off her form.

A few weeks later, Andrew Campbell was sulking as he watched Spencer Hastings jump into a tan Chevy truck after school.

He couldn't believe he missed his only shot. All because Emily Fields happened to stop by her friend's house. He shot a quick glare over to the exotic looking beauty where she stood with the other two of the posse. All three girls were smiling and giggling as they waved happily to Toby and Spencer across the parking lot.

To make matters worse, he'd received a letter in the mail today.

He didn't get into U-Penn.


End file.
